


Wedding preparations

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Everyone is busy preparing for Audrey's and Neville's wedding.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Wedding preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

„Relax, you’re looking good, Nev.“ Strong hands gripped Neville’s shoulder, and a pair of bright, greenish eyes met his.   
„You look perfect! No need to be nervous.“ Dean said with a bright smile. He was as proud as a brother could be and trying to calm Neville down a bit, while Sam was stuck in the middle of the organizations.  
„Thank you.“ Neville answered, his voice slightly trembling, as he checked, once again, for the little box with the rings in it.  
„Don’t you think it’s time to give them to me? As your best man?“  
Neville nodded hastily, handed Dean the little, in velvet wrapped box, and took a deep breath in.  
„Not that you’re going to drop it as you did earlier. We had luck Ron’s got these sick reflexes.“ Dean joked, as he remembered how clumsy Neville could be, especially when he was as nervous as now.  
„You doing okay, yes?“ Dean asked once again, as he noticed the groom’s shaking hands.  
„I am doing fantastic.“ Neville said.   
„You’re sure?“  
„Yes, of course. I-I just can’t believe my luck, that’s all…“ He mumbled, his mouth barely opening while he talked.  
Dean squinted his eyes- Was this poor young man about to faint…? „Maybe you should sit down a bit. And I’ll get you some water, okay? Don’t move. I’ll be right back.“

Just in case, Dean was prepared for everything.

And as he dashed out the room, leaving the door slightly open, Neville nervously rubbed his hands on his pants, looked from the left to the right, and back, only to make some brave steps towards the door.  
He just had to tell her what he was feeling at this exact very moment! 

*

„Okay, girls, we’re slowly but steadily growing tight in space here…“ Sabrina said, helping Hermione getting Rey’s hair done.  
Every single detail had to be perfect! And while they all were busy little bees, Rey enjoyed being surrounded by all these persons she loved and admired so much. „You look beautiful, Audrey.“ Luna said in awe. „Like a goddess.“  
„She’s right, this dress looks unbelievably gorgeous.“ Hermione sighed happily. „Do we have everything?“ She then asked.

Ginny checked the bride with a loving smile. „Something old…“ She gently caressed the soft fabric of the dress.   
„Something new.“ Rey said, pointing at her earrings. „Something borrowed…“ Hermione unlocked her filigree necklace to hand it over to Ginny, who carefully put it around Rey’s neck.  
„And something blue.“ Sabrina put the little blue ribbon in Rey’s hair.   
„Wonderful, I think we’re nearly done!“ Hermione said excitedly. 

*

„Neville?“ Harry’s eyes caught attention to the young man tiptoeing through the hallway.   
„What are you up to?“ He asked amused with a cheeky grin on his lips. Neville held his heart, biting his bottom lip. „I.. I was just trying to… Move a bit, I’m very nervous. You know. To distract me.“  
„You’re the groom, no excuses needed.“ Harry said with a sly wink. „But don’t forget the traditions!“  
He shouldn’t see the bride at all until she would be lead in by her father. Neville chuckled. „Sorry, I.. You know it’s just hard for me to comprehend. It’s the end of an era and the start of something so wonderful. My future with her.“  
„Daw, are you going to spoil me now with your wedding-vow now!“ Harry said, nudging Neville gently with a smug smile.   
„That wasn’t a part of it.“ Neville said, his cheeks turning red. „It’s every day’s thought, to be honest.“

Harry leaned back a bit to take a proper look at Neville. He was so adorably in love, that he couldn’t help himself but giving his friend an even bigger grin.  
„Very well then. I’m being needed elsewhere.“ Harry said, tapping Neville’s shoulder. As he was about to turn around, he looked back at him though. „And you look fantastic, by the way!… But wait until you see her.“   
Of course, Harry risked a glimpse into the room, only to be shooed off by all the girls almost „attacking“ him at once.  
Never mess with a bride and her bridesmaids.  
Neville took again a deep breath, came closer to that door with the beautiful bouquet of flowers right next to it, hearing the giggles and voices coming out of the room. It took him a full minute to snap back out of his daydream, gathering all his courage to knock.

*

„Can you just hold this like that... Exactly. We’re done any minute.“ Ginny said, making the last preparations on the dress, while Sabrina was taking care of Rey’s hair. „Fair and beautiful.“ She said, nearly crying about the sheer thought how happy Rey and Neville would be, and what a perfect couple they were. 

As they heard it knock, Luna looked up. „This must be Rolf, he finally decided to bring us some snacks for the poor bride.“ She said jokingly.  
„Oh, I’m really about to starve, but I couldn’t eat anything at all until now- I’m just too nervous…“  
„I’ll go!“ Ginny said, scurrying to the door, opening it, only to close it again as fast as she could.  
„Neville!“ She gasped, but laughed, as her brain understood that the groom was standing in the hallway, eyes closed as hard as he could, face turned to the left. „… C-Can I get a moment?“ He asked.

„You can’t see the bride now, Neville.“ Hermione said interfering. „You need to be patient!“  
„O-Okay…“  
Sabrina’s heart sank as she heard this. „I’m sure she can spare you a moment…“ She said helping Rey down the stool, holding her hand. „What’s the harm?“   
No one would say something against the word of a pregnant woman it seemed, as Rey took a deep breath, nodded and came closer to the door, to open it a little bit. A soft breeze blew through the gap and brought the nice, wonderful smell of the bouquet next to the door with it.   
„Neville?“ She whispered, giving him a sign she was here.

„Come on ladies, we’ve got other things to do.“ Sabrina scooped the girls together to let these two a bit of privacy.   
Ginny smiled, holding her heart.  
If this wasn’t the sweetest gesture she ever witnessed…   
But duty called!  
And so they tried very hard not to eavesdrop. 

„I felt the need to see you. H-Hear your voice.“ He corrected himself, still looking away. Rey pressed her hands against her lips, her heart melting at the thought of him feeling so strong…  
Just like she did.   
„I’m glad you’re here.“ She answered. „… Are you as nervous as I am?“ „Good gracious, yes…“ Neville said. „I really can’t wait to see you.“ He added.   
„Me too.“ She knew he’d look wonderful.   
„I.. I’ll head back then, alright?“   
„Alright… Neville?“  
„Hm?“  
„I love you.“  
He blushed and felt the heat rise. His smile was one of a man who couldn’t be any happier at this very moment.  
„I love you too.“  
„Awww…“ He could hear from the inside, as Rey closed the door again. 

They’ve heard them talking it seemed…  
Neville chuckled, his face still all read, as he turned back to his own room, where Dean was waiting for him already. 

*

With every minute that passed, Rey grew more nervous. She was about to marry the man of her dreams- And she couldn’t believe all her luck.  
The girls left her alone for a moment, so she could gather her thoughts and relax at peace before she got called.

Taking a long, good look in the mirror, Rey took in a deep breath, before she heard the door closing behind her.  
„You look as beautiful as your mother did in this dress.“ John said, with a touch of nostalgia in his voice.  
How time flew…  
„It’s like yesterday as I held you in my arms for the first time.“ He said, standing right behind his daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
She looked back at him through the mirror, smiling, putting her hand on his.   
„An she would be so proud of you.“ John continued. 

Of course, it hurt a bit, letting his own daughter go, but John put all his trust into Neville. There wasn’t a no better friend, man, husband (and hopefully a father for their kids) for Rey than him.   
„I’m proud of you.“  
„Papa.“ She replied, turning around to embrace her father. For a moment, he squeezed her against him, as if he’d changed his mind and wouldn’t want to let her go. He gently kissed Rey’s cheek and said „Everything is ready and everyone’s waiting for the marvelous bride. Let’s go, shall we?“  
Rey nodded, trying not to shed a tear, as her father offered her his arm.

*

So many people gathered, taking places on their seats, waiting for the bridal pair…  
Dean made the last preparation on Neville’s suite, such as putting the flower in his waistcoat pocket properly, straightening his collar, plucking here and there until he seemed pleased.  
„Dean, she’s on her way.“ Sam said, nodding at his brother to take the position at the altar.  
„Oh boy…“ Neville gulped. She didn’t revise her decision, she still wanted to marry him…

Of course, she still wants to marry you, you oaf. 

He thought by himself.

„Alright. The priest is there too. Are you ready, Neville?“  
He nodded.   
Sam informed Harry and Ron as well, to prepare themselves and taking in a position close to the altar.  
John would bring the bride, and hand it traditionally to the groom. 

Everyone was there… As Neville took one step after another, he looked in all these faces…  
His aunt, uncles, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry, Luna and Rolf, everyone. Rey’s brothers, Sam and Dean, her closest friends, Ophelia with her husband, Varian with an arm around his wife, comforting her as she, as much as Augusta, were visibly moved to tears.   
Kids, Grandkids, Cousins.  
All these guests who loved the soon to be a married couple with all their heart. And Neville couldn’t express how happy and grateful he was…

Dean patted his arm, as he let go of Neville, placing himself on the bride’s side, next to Ron.  
He too wiped and blinked some tears away.  
Harry inhaled, looking down to gaze at his wife, smiling at her. Everyone in this room knew what a wonderful feeling it was to get married.  
To make this bond they share official.

Neville faced the altar, focusing on his feelings, trying not to faint out of happiness. A murmur went through the room, and Sam gently nudged Neville who turned around. 

There she was.  
His best friend. His soon to be wife.   
She looked like the moon and the stars. Radiating happiness and beauty, a smile on her face that melted his wildly beating heart.  
She was perfection, she was more than he could ever dream of. And he couldn’t help himself but pressing his hand on his mouth to not let out a sob of bliss as she and john slowly moved closer to the altar.

Yet he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. She was everything to him. As Rey saw his face she too felt tears filling her eyes.  
John smiled proudly, stopping at the altar. „I’m so thankful you two found each other.“ He whispered.  
There was no need to tell Neville to take good care of Rey, of course, he would. These two were meant to be. Made for each other. 

In tears, Neville tried to calm down a moment, as Sam handed him a handkerchief. „Thank you.“ He whispered with a shaky voice, taking Rey’s hand in his. „You look beautiful.“  
She chuckled under tears, gently nodding at him. „You too.“ She answered in a whisper, passing the word to the priest who smiled, witnessing this moment of pure love.


End file.
